Constantemente mía
by Jackye Malfoy
Summary: Jocelyn perdió el juicio, y Clary debe irse a vivir con su recién aparecido padre, Valentine. Pero, él no está solo... tiene a sus dos hijos. Jace Herondale y Jonathan Morgenstern, ¿será Clary capaz de adapatarse a la nueva vida de "niña rica" que su nueva familia le oferta? ¿Podrá ella dejar todo atrás para ser Clarissa Morgenstern?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen sino a Cassandra Clare, autora de ésta grandiosa saga._

_**Constantemente mía.**_

_Jace & Clary._

Dejó el bolso caer sobre la cama despreocupadamente, dejándose caer ella más atrás sobre el mullido colchón. Observó las insípidas paredes blancas, elegantes y serias, nada comparadas como el divertido puntillismo de colores en su propio techo para reflejar el universo. Lo había hecho cuando estaba más joven con su madre. Escuchó que le tocaban la puerta y le llamaban, respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Se puso de pie y bajó al comedor.

Hace menos de una semana había descubierto que tenía un padre, que no había muerto como le había dicho su madre desde que tenía memoria. Que por el contrario, Valentine Morgenstern estaba completamente saludable y cuerdo. Había logrado dar con ella, y después de una acalorada discusión entre sus abogados contra los de Jocelyn Fray, y habían perdido la disputa por mucho. Habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo, si Clary se mudaba inmediatamente con Valentine, Jocelyn no iría presa.

Pero "su padre" estaba muy lejos de estar solo. Paseó sus ojos por las personas presentes en la habitación. Jonathan Morgenstern, su hermano, de cabello rubio como su padre y ojos oscuros. El vivo retrato de Valentine. Y Jace Herondale, que según le había explicado su recién aparecido padre, era algo así como su hermano también, sólo que le habían adoptado desde que era bebé y su padre biológico había fallecido.

—Siéntate, hija, por favor —pidió Valentine con amabilidad.

Ella se sentó incómoda, viendo al suelo y evitando observar a los dos chicos al lado de ella.

—Siéntate derecha. —La reprendió.

Aquello no le gustó para nada a Clary, en casa, su madre y ella saltaban esas estupideces del protocolo, pero al ver la postura regia y elegante de sus dos hermanos y de su propio padre, podía deducir que aquí no era así. Nueva casa, nuevas reglas.

—Comeremos, y mientras estemos en el postre hablaremos, los cuatro —puntualizó, dedicándole una significativa mirada a sus dos hijos mayores, que hicieron caso omiso degustando el plato perfectamente elaborado por la servidumbre para ellos.

Otro punto a favor de Valentine en la auditoría legal… mientras que Jocelyn trabajaba arduamente días y noche, y tenía la ayuda de su actual esposo, Luke, no eran ni remotamente ricos. Sólo vivían y tenían lo que podían permitirse. Mientras que Valentine, era asquerosamente rico. Tenía propiedades, y múltiples negocios que seguían llenando las arcas de la familia –que ya de por sí por legado venían muy llenas-, así que la casa, tenía servidumbre. Punto a favor, pensó, no tener que hacer deberes domésticos.

La cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, al menos para Clary, que estaba acostumbrada a la risa de Jocelyn mientras Luke contaba un chiste y se reían de lo que habían hecho en el día.

Las sirviendas retiraron los platos, reemplazándolos por los del postre, un rico moose de chocolate blanco, con té y batido de vainilla.

—Bueno, hablemos —sonrió Valentine—; primero que nada, noto que ustedes tres no han intercambiado palabras desde que llegaste, Clary. Quiero que quede claro, son hermanos, y pueden tratar de llevarse bien, no quiero prejuicios a primera entrada, ¿entendido?

—Sí, padre —farfullaron Jace y Jonathan a la vez de mala gana.

—Segundo, Clary, a partir de mañana comienzas el colegio, por supuesto, tus hermanos te llevaran, y te esperaran para traerte. Tu horario está sobre el escritorio en tu habitación, junto con todo lo que necesitarás, uniforme en tus armarios, útiles en tu biblioteca y demás. Tercero, necesito, que tomes algunas clases extra, dado a la educación que te dio tu madre, desconoces algunas cosas que son básicas para un Morgenstern, ahora que llevas el apellido, debes comportarte como una de nuestra familia, y siempre, siempre, tener la cabeza en alto. Tus hermanos se encargaran de eso, te darán las clases por este primer mes en las tardes.

—¡Tengo mis clases de natación! —gruñó Jonathan.

—¡Y yo de fútbol! —rugió Jace.

—Nada que no puedan cubrir en horas escolares. Y sus equipos no morirán por su ausencia extracurricular un mes. —Dio por sentado el asunto—. Por supuesto yo también correré con parte de la responsabilidad, abrí un hueco en mi agenda, una hora diaria es para tu educación.

—No creo que todo esto sea necesario —replicó ella, colocando uno de sus mechones brillantes tras su oído.

—Sí, lo es. —Intervino Jonathan para sorpresa de Clary—. **Mi hermana, **no puede estar en esas fachas —puntualizó señalándola—, ¿no debería hacerse un arreglo estético? Se ve tan…

—Corriente —finalizó Jace por él.

Clary arrugó la nariz ofendida, ¿qué había de malo en su aspecto? ¡Eran unos idiotas que creían tenía derecho de opinar en su vida! Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero fue interrumpida por Valentine.

—Encárguense ustedes, debo trabajar. Permiso. —Se puso de pie, retirándose.

Jace suspiró recostándose del respaldar en un movimiento suave y tranquilo. Observándola evaluativamente.

—Soy Jace.

—Lo sé. —Repuso ella de malhumor, sin lugar a sonrisas o cortesías.

Jonathan rió.

—Muy Morgenstern —acotó—, no nos gusta ser avergonzados en público.

Le guiñó el ojo poniéndose de pie y estirando sus musculosos brazos.

—Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Papá ya compró la ropa, pero, debemos llevarte a la peluquería.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se encaminó al garaje. Clary se humedeció los labios, secos de la indignación.

—Vamos, niña malcriada. —Jace la tomó de la mano, levantándola con la facilidad que levantaría una pluma, sin lastimarla, pero todo su peso recaía en él.

¿Era de familia no aceptar un no por respuesta?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen sino a Cassandra Clare, autora de ésta grandiosa saga._

_Constantemente mía._

_Jace & Clary._

Se sostuvo de la puerta del auto deportiva blanca como un papel, las piernas aún no las sentía y todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, aterrada.

—¡Por el Ángel, Clarissa! —resopló Jonathan entre risas—, apenas alcancé 110 km/h, ¿y casi te desmayas?

Ante la mirada divertida de los dos chicos el estómago de Clary se retorcía con crecientes ganas de vomitar. Viajar en el auto con ellos, había sido más que una tortura. Había sido una experiencia cercana a la muerte. No quería hablar, porque sentía que si lo hacía se iba a ir en vómito.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar los brazos del rubio de hermosos ojos dorados la tomara en brazos, como si de una pluma se tratara y caminara con ella hacia la peluquería mientras se seguía burlando de ella en sus brazos.

—Serás una Barbie tiesa todos los días al llegar al colegio, hermanita. —Se burló.

—¡No, por el Ángel, no! —gimió Clary imaginándose esto volviéndose un ciclo interminable.

—Al menos legarás con nosotros. —Su hermano le guiñó el ojo, entrando por las puertas de cristal del salón de belleza.

—¡Srs. Morgenstern! ¿Qué desean? —Rapidamente salió alguien a atenderlos.

—Te presento a mi hermana menor, Clarissa. Necesitamos que le hagas un cambio por completo…

—Algo más elegante —sugirió Jace.

—Pero clásico —advirtió Jonathan.

—Delicado —puntualizó Jace.

—Pero no simple.

—¿Algún color especifico de cabello? —cuestionó.

—¡No! —intervino rápidamente el joven de orbes dorados—, conserva su color. El rojo sin duda le queda muy bien.

Clary se sentó frente al espejo, sintiéndose un maniquí, el hombre no dejaba de parlotear mientras sus manos se deslizaban inquietantemente sobre su cráneo. Y para su pánico, sus hermanos se habían marchado, quien sabe a donde sin decirle nada.

:-:-:

—Sin duda debe quedarle bien…—murmuró más para sí que para Sebastian, quien le arrancó la prenda de las manos para alzarlo y observarlo mejor.

—Todo es mejor que esos harapos que lleva puesto, recuérdame quemar su maleta cuando lleguemos a casa —replicó Sebastian—. Eh, tú, pruébatelo —Le ordenó a una de las chicas presentes que cuchicheaban sobre ambos, tratando de acercarse.

La mencionada sonrojada corrió a obedecerle, luciendo el vestido con gracia. Sebastian giró sobre ella detallándola desde todos los ángulos pensativo.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

—Es el indicado —asintió Jace seguro.

—Quitátelo, ya serviste de mucho.

Esperó la chica se lo devolviera y fue a cancelar en la caja mientras Jace elegía los demás accesorios. Volvieron a la peluquería localizando rápidamente al estilista.

—La tenemos ya con la manicurista. —Les explicó.

—Tome, que se cambie de una vez. —Le entregaron las bolsas y se sentaron en los muebles a esperar.

Caminó insegura sobre el piso de mármol blanco, luciendo las delicadas zapatillas de broches en los talones blancas. Se sonrojó ante la mirada asombrada de ambos chicos. El vestido de gasa blanca caía en pliegues lisos que se ajustaban a la perfección su figura, y una cinta lo sostenía en su cintura, restándole elegancia y dándole un poco más casual, junto con los zapatos y accesorios simples.

Su cabello rojo brillante, antes recto y sin forma, ahora caía en una delicada lluvia de ondas estilizadas por un corte en capaz, que lo hacía ver aún más abundante y largo. Sus labios pintados de un suave rosa, y sus pestañas elevadas dándole a sus ojos verdes una profundidad arrolladora.

—¿Y? —cuestionó ella enrojecida por su evidente escrutinio.

—Quedaste… hermosa —sonrió Jace acariciando una de las ondas de uno de los mechones que caían sobre sus hombros.

—Digna de nuestra familia —asintió Jonathan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen sino a Cassandra Clare, autora de ésta grandiosa saga._

_**Constantemente mía.**_

_Jace & Clary._

El color se acumuló en las mejillas de Clary, evitando la mirada de ambos jóvenes frente a ella.

—Ya, dejen de verme así —resopló avergonzada.

Ellos sólo rieron, después de cancelar la cuenta subieron a Clary nuevamente al carro completamente en contra de su voluntad. Se bajó nuevamente en su nuevo hogar a punto de vomitar todo lo que había almorzado.

—Deberías descansar hermanita, te ves un poco pálida…—Se burló Jonathan pasando a su lado, Jace negó con la cabeza, pero una arrogante sonrisa antes de tomarla de los codos para ayudarla a sostenerse.

Escuchó la voz de su padre llamarles desde desde la sala principal. El color había vuelto un poco a sus mejillas, el susto estaba poco a poco pasando… cruzó la puerta y se quedó estática. Allí en los sillones estaban sentada una familia. Todos armónicamente vestidos de negro.

A primera vista, una señora de buena edad, tal vez la misma que su madre, de cabello lacio y oscuro, recogido en un moño alto elegante, que iba a la perfección con el traje de vestir que llevaba puesto. A su lado, imponente, un hombre de cabello corto tan negro como el ébano, hablaba con tranquilidad con Valentine.

—¡Jace! —La preciosa joven pelinegra, alta, de peligrosas curvas cubiertas en ese estrecho vestido negro se abalanzó sobre el rubio, cayendo elegantemente en sus brazos que la recibieron gustosos—. ¿Dónde estabas metido, idiota? —Le reclamó, colocándose las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

—¡Izzy! —Le reprendió el joven pelinegro de mortales ojos claros. Clary parpadeó, sorprendida por tan hermoso color de iris.

—Cállate, Alec, por el Ángel. Estamos aquí por ti —bufó la joven exponiéndolo con una sonrisa burlona.

La tez del chico enrojeció automáticamente y se incrementó cuando la carcajada de Jonathan se hizo presente seguida de la del mismo Jace.

—Basta, Izzy, ¿qué impresión le dará Alec a nuestra nueva hermanita? —Dicho esto se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo fraternal.

—Robert, Marysé, ella es Clarissa, mi hija más pequeña. —La presentó Valentine, y Clary decidió ignorar ese tono de orgullo que creyó escuchar y le sonrió a la pareja con nerviosismo.

—Un placer.

—El placer es nuestro, querida. Ellos son nuestro dos hijos, Isabelle y Alec.

Ella les sonrió y sólo recibió una mirada evaluativa de parte de la chica, y apenas un vistazo y un asentimiento de parte del joven.

—Nosotros nos retiramos por hoy —La elegante mujer se colocó de pie, seguida por su marido. Intercambiaron besos y se retiró de la estancia seguida por el mayordomo. Isabelle y Alec no tardaron en alcanzarle después de despedirse de todos los presentes.

Clary suspiró, un poco más calmada.

—Quedó muy bien el nuevo aspecto —observó Valentine—, excelente trabajo como siempre, chicos.

—**No soy un objeto** —replicó Clary sin poder contenerse—, no soy un trofeo que mostrar de un logro perfecto de tu apellido. ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué tengo ahora tu apellido!

Valentine la observó impasivo, sin reflejar ninguna emoción, hasta que después de unos segundos de tensión, sonrio.

—No necesito demostrarte nada, la sangre que corre por tus venas pronto reclamará su puesto, y yo no habré hecho nada más que traerte a casa. Buenas noches.

Dijo para todos pasando a su lado para perderse en las escaleras de mármol pulido.

Clary apretó los puños con furia, le molestaba que su padre creyera saber todo sobre ella, cuando hasta hace poco no sabía siquiera de su existencia. Subió las escaleras sin detenerse a observar a sus hermanos, sólo quería refugiarse en su nueva no-habitación.

—¡Se dice buenas noches, maleducada! —Escuchó el grito de Jonathan antes de que cerrara la puerta con rudeza.

Quería volver a su casa, no quería ser la muñeca de experimentos de esos tres hombres. Observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo tras la puerta y no se reconoció, ¿quién era esa hermosa y elegante joven que le devolvía la mirada? Se dejó caer en la cama exhausta. Suficiente de ser una Morgenstern por un día. Sólo quería ser Clary Fray, sólo eso…

Escuchó el pitido de la laptop por un mensaje nuevo.

"¿Llegaste bien? ¿No te han comido?"

"Creo que me guardarán para el desayuno…." —Tecleó en respuesta.

"Tu madre no ha dejado de llorar…Luke se la ha llevado a la casa de campo."

"Es lo mejor para ella."

"¿Qué se siente ser multimillonaria?"

Clary se mordió el labio inferior, respirando profundo.

"Un rotundo asco, no te lo deseo, eh. Así que cuando al fin tu "Muerte a los pedófilos" salga a la luz, ya no seremos amigos."

"Ahora es "Grito poético", Erik a estado un poco irritante y obsesionado con eso de recitar."

"Pensándolo mejor… mejor me quedo siendo una asquerosa rica."

"Sí, mejor."

No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, sólo Simon podría hacerla reír con algo tan banal como eso. Se despidió de él, después de todo… mañana sería su primer día de clase, y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:__The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen sino a Cassandra Clare, autora de ésta grandiosa saga._

_Constantemente mía._

_Jace & Clary._

Escuchó un pitito como de alarma en todo la casa, se levantó alarmada, saliendo corriendo al pasillo, sobresaltada y en pijama, los pasillos vacíos corrió bajando las escaleras hasta el cuarto de servicio, donde la servidumbre tranquilamente preparaba los manteles nuevos.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —cuestionó.

—Es sólo el despertador señorita. —Le explicó con tranquilidad el mayordono.

"¡Es hora de levantarse!"

—¿Qué demo…? —Perpleja escuchando el sonido de una voz mecánica, tal como la de las contestadoras automáticas hacía eco en las paredes.

—Fue un sistema que tuvieron que implementar para que los señores Jonathan y Jace asistieran a clases, puesto que es muy difícil despertarlos en la mañana.

—Esto es demasiado… —bufó por lo bajo, observando el reloj de la pared, las 6 am—.

—Le recomiendo vaya a alistarse, señorita, al señor Valentine no le gusta la impuntualidad, y aquí se desayuna a las 7 am…

—¿Quién te crees tú para hacerle "sugerencias" a mi hermana? —La voz dura de Jonathan se hizo presente, clavando sus ojos oscuros en el señor que palideció un poco al verlo.

—Discúlpeme usted, señor, sólo…

—Él estaba haciendo lo que no hicieron ustedes. Informarme de las desorbitantes costumbres que tienen en ésta casa —intervino de malhumor encarando al chico alto de cabello, que estaba aún en pijamas.

Jonathan sólo sonrió, tomando un vaso de agua que le extendieron para tomar un sorbo, pensativo.

—Es tu culpa por no preguntar, hermanita. —Le sonrió—. Ve a vestirte, no te va a gustar ver a nuestro padre enojado.

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba, Clary no tardó en seguirlo para entrar a su propia habitación, abrió el gigantesco closet y observó cuidadosamente planchado su uniforme, lo tomó para colocarlo sobre la cama, mientras caminaba en dirección al baño personal, abriendo la ducha, mientras se desvestía y entraba en ella, dejando que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos y despejara su mente. Respiró profundo minutos después frente al espejo, con el secador pegado a sus ondas rojizas. Se veía tan diferente…

El uniforme era bastante sencillo, falda azul de vestir, de corte alto, como de secretaria, camisa de botones blanca, corbata vinotinta, y chaqueta azul. Medias pantys oscuras en su caso, y zapatos de tacón mediado negros.

Se veía… elegante. Dejó caer su cabello a los lados de su cara, para darle un estilo más de ella, no tan pulcra y refinada. Sólo se colocó un poco de brillo de labios, y bajó al comedor, en el cual ya estaban los demás.

—Buenos días, Clarissa, espero no te haga costumbre acudir tarde a la mesa, tenemos horarios puntuales en ésta casa, los coloqué en tu habitación en consideración de que no los conoces….—La única respuesta que obtuvo de Clary fue una fulminante mirada mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Jace.

—Arruinaste por completo el bonito secado que te hicieron ayer —Le rep`rochó Jace con desaprobación.

—Su cabello natural tampoco está tan mal… es bonito —comentó Jonathan desde el otro lado de la mesa, jugando con el tocino de su plato.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, hasta que Valentine se puso de pie, despidiéndose para irse a trabajar.

—Sr. Morgenstern… digo, papá —corrigió en un balbuceo, esa palabra era por completo extraña para ella—, ¿cuándo podré ver a mamá?

Los ojos oscuros de Valentine brillaron como carbón a la brasa, y su postura se puso rígida.

—Todo dependerá de ti y tus avances como una Morgenstern, Clarissa. Y hasta ahora, no he visto ningún progreso, buen día, niños. —Se despidió con frialdad, tomando su maletín de la mano del mayordomo para retirarse.

—Desayuna rápido, o llegaremos tarde, mundana —Le sonrió Jace para aliviar la tensión palpante que había quedado en el aire en el intercambio de miradas entre padre e hija.

—¿Mundana? —Se quedó pensando en la palabra.

—Sí, realmente así llamamos a los "plebeyos" o jóvenes de pocos recursos —explicó diplomáticamente—, en este caso tú no lo eres porque eres mi hermana, pero, te comportas como una, así que hasta que no te encamines, eres una simple mundana.

Clary respiró profundo para no gritarle unas cuantas cosas en la cara, ¿qué demonios importaba si era una estúpida "mundana" o no? Sí, se había criado en una zona normal, yendo a un colegio público, y estaba rotundamente orgullosa de ello.

Jonathan sólo rió por lo bajo terminando de devorar su desayuno sin intervenir ni defenderla, mucho menos ponerse en contra de Jace.

Volvió a su cuarto por su bolso y a cepillarse después de comer, escuchando el grito de Jonathan abajo, quería darse un tiro, sabía lo que le esperaba al bajar, tener que subirse al auto con esos dos suicidas que no tenían el mínimo temor por su vida.

Calló de rodillas sobre la grama pulcramente cortada, con el estómago revuelto y completamente mareada. Maldijo entre dientes al auto y a sus conductores, que sólo la veían con diversión, sosteniéndola para que no se ensuciara.

Logró ponerse de pie, después de tomar un poco del agua que le extendió Jace, y sintió que todo en su cuerpo volvía a su lugar.

—Mejorará en una semana… o al menos eso espero —Le guiñó el ojo con cierta burla y sarcasmo. Clary quiso golpearlo, pero era demasiado grande para ella.

—Bienvenida al colegio, hermanita —habló Jonahan, señalando con la mano un moderno edificio de vidrios cristalinos, que brillaba increíblemente bajo la luz del sol, y reflejaba los campos cuidadosamente cortados, parecía un edificio sacado de una revista.

—¿Eso es un colegio? —cuestionó impresionada—, parce un centro comercial.

Ambos chicos se riéron, tomándola cada uno por una mano para arrastrarla con ellos. Clary bajó la mirada, observando el piso mientras caminaba, sentía los ojos de todo sobre ella, observándola como si fuera la nueva mercancía en la vitrina, haciéndola sentir incómoda. El colegio por dentro era tan lujoso como por dentro, todo relucía como una casita de cristal, cosa que no se veía en los institutos públicos a los que había asistido desde niña.

—Levanta la cara, mundana, eres una Morgenstern —La reprendió Jace, apretándole un poco la mano para demostrarle que estaba allí con ella y no debía tener miedo.

Clary respiró profundo, levantando sus ojos claros, concentrándose en hablar con sus hermanos para no sentir los nervios a flor de piel. Se sobresaltó al ver a la voluptuosa Isabelle correr hacia Jace y saltarle encima, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, detrás de él, pulcramente uniformado, estaba Alec. El azul del uniforme resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, y en Isabelle, ese uniforme era un insulto, le quedaba demasiado bien, todo lo contrario a ella, tan sencilla y menuda.

—Buenos días —sonrió Isabelle.

—Buenos días —respondieron los tres Morgenstern a la vez.

—¿Acaso estuvieron practicando eso toda la noche? —Se rió Alec.

—No necesitamos práctica, somos hermanos —bufó Jace con superioridad.

El timbre resonó por los pasillos, mientras todos los alumnos comenzaban a tomar rumbos distintos, cada uno a sus clases.

—Llevaremos a Clary a su clase, nos vemos en el salón —dijo Jonathan a los hermanos Lightwood, quienes asintieron tomando el rumbo contrario.

—Deberías hacerte amiga de Isabelle, y aprender de ella. —La miró Jonathan, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caminando despreocupadamente.

—No puedo obligarla a ser mi amiga, Jonathan —bufó.

—¿Por qué no querría serlo, Clary? Eres una Morgenstern, te lloverán los amigos así sean falsos.

—Así que no te confíes de todos los que te hablen…—Las palabras de Jace fueron acalladas cuando su boca fue atacada por la de una delicada y esbelta mujer de cabello corto, que sonrió mordiéndole el labio sin ninguna inhibición.

—Por el Ángel, esperen al menos conseguir un hotel. Vamos, clary —Jonathan la jaló, haciendo que Jace la soltara, para dejar a los dos "enamorados" atrás.

—¿Ella es la novia de Jace? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—No, pero a veces mata sus ganas con ella. —Explicó restándole importancia.

—Pero… ¿así públicamente?

—Sí, en realidad, todo el mundo sabe que ella es sólo su pasatiempo. Nadie lo toma en serio. Y… llegamos.

Clary se detuvo frente a la puerta nerviosa, cuando ésta fue abierta imprevistamente.

—¿Qué hace usted lejos de sus clases a ésta hora, Sr. Morgenstern? —cuestionó el hermoso joven de rasgos asiáticos.

—Profesor. Bane, sólo hacía mi buena acción del día con la nueva estudiante —sonrió radiantemente, girando en sus talones para marcharse. Clary quiso gritarle que se quedara, que los orbes profundos del profesor la intimidaban, pero, tenía 16 años, no iba a hacer eso.

—¿Va a pasar, señorita, o se quedará allí toda la mañana? —El sarcasmo era palpable en las palabras del profesor, y Clary sólo le sonrió sonrojada y entró delante de él, que cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen, comentan y les gusta mi historia, atendiendo a la petición de alguien, hice el cap un poco más largo, discúlpenme, realmente no soy de escribir cosas muy largas. El próximo capítulo, será bastante intenso, jajaja, ya lo tengo planeado y pasaran muchas cosas interesantes, y si hice este un poquito tedioso, es porque necesito que Clary conozca a toda esa gente primero. Bueno… sin más que decir, espero valga unos cuantos comentarios más ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:__The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen sino a Cassandra Clare, autora de ésta grandiosa saga._

_Constantemente mía._

_Jace & Clary._

—Me llamo Clarissa Fray, y acabo de mudarme. —Se presentó completamente sonrojada.

Se fue a sentar en una de las sillas más alejadas de todo el salón, mientras sacaba sus cosas, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a la castaña que minutos antes ahogaba a Jace con un beso.

Evitó la mirada de la chica, concentrándose en arreglar las cosas sobre su mesa.

—Es mi puesto —expuso odiosamente, derribando al suelo todas las pertenencias de la pelirroja.

Una de las cejas de Clary se alzó en señal de irritación.

—Pues no he leído su nombre aquí, señorita. Por lo tanto, creo me quedaré aquí…—comenzó a recoger sus cosas ignorándola olímpicamente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente de ese instituto? Suficiente tenía con tener que soportar a sus hermanos, que ya de por sí eran caprichosos para no mencionar a su padre.

La tez de Aline Penhallow enrojeció, dejó que su cabello girara al tiempo que lo hacía su cuerpo de forma arrogante. Esto no se quedaría así… lo juraba por su apellido.

La primera hora pasó sumamente lenta, sus orbes esmeraldas se paseaban aburridamente por las diapositivas sobre la importancia de la división política de los estados.

—Esto ha sido todo por hoy —encendió las luces, apagando el video vean—, vayan a su hora de almuerzo. Señorita Fray, necesito se quede unos minutos extra, por favor.

Clary se limitó a asentir obedientemente, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, mientras se situaba en una esquina dejando a todos salir.

—Yo, estoy al tanto de su verdadera condición, srta. Morgenstern; también de su procedencia y su decadente educación…

Y sí, no eran ideas de ella, sin duda él le estaba ofendiendo con mucha sutileza y educación. Hijos de sus madres ricos, pensó para sí misma.

—Me parece pertinentes que tomes clases particulares en clases. Dígale al sr. Valentín, que nuevamente, estoy a la orden. Pero, que debe tomarse como una prioridad inmediata.

—¿Clases? —cuestionó horrorizada—. No me haga esto profesor, ya tengo muchas clases apartes de las del colegio que tomar.

—No la mandé a nacer pobre —repuso con simplicidad recogiendo su bolso—, buen provecho. Cierre la puerta al salir.

Y se retiró sin decir más, dejando a una ofuscada Clary a punto de halarse el cabello detrás de él. Y para colmo, no sabía porqué había asumido que al terminar la clase, Jonathan o Jace estarían allí para acompañarla, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente vacío. Ellos no eran Simón, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Y se sentía sola… condenadamente sola.

"¿Puede ser un primer día de escuela triplemente fatal?" Tecleó en su celular a Simón.

Caminó por los pasillos vacíos, y pensar que alguna vez se había quejado de los pasillos atestados de gente de su instituto, al menos eran mejores que estos tétricos y solitarios.

—Ya decía yo que me olía a pobre por aquí… —comentó despectiva, levantando una de sus hermosas cejas castañas, y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Clary alzó la vista, y vio a las jóvenes en sus delicados y ajustados uniformes, tal como lucían en Isabelle.

—Mira lo que encontré por aquí…—sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado, se aclaró la garganta para leer—. Bla, bla… lo importante. Estudió en un instituto público, un barrio corriente, y jamás, ha viajado fuera del país.

Todos los que estaban pasando por allí se detenían, con cierta burla al escuchar las palabras de Aline.

—¿Acaso no sabes dónde estás, querida? Un poco más y eres de Bronx.

Clary contuvo las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada, pasando por su lado ignorándola, prácticamente corriendo hacia el comedor.

"Sí, si te mandan tarea, lo es." Leyó la respuesta con los ojos empañados en lágrimas contenidas.

"Pensaba lo mismo hasta hoy…" contestó, sentándose en una esquina, tratando de mantener la dignidad. Pero sentía los ojos de todos sobre ella.

—Toma, linda. No vayas a morir de hambre…—Le tiró un billete de 100 dólares sobre la mesa.

En el momento en que Clary se iba a levantar, completamente indignada, sintió la mano masculina de Jace sobre la de ella, arrebatándole el billete, y haciéndolo añicos bajo sus dedos.

Sus ojos brillaban dorados como oro fundido. Evidentemente, furioso e indignado. Y su mirada se concentraba por completo en Aline.

—En lugar de estarle dando ésta basura, te presto mi tarjeta dorada, que por supuesto, debe tener muchos más fondos que las arcas de tu familia. —La acidez de sus palabras hizo que Aline palideciera.

—¡Amor….!

—Cállate y no me llames así.

—¿Acaso no sabes de dónde viene esa niña, Jonathan? —Salió en su defensa una de sus amigas—. ¡No trates a Aline así por una cualquiera!

—¿Sabes de dónde viene? —gruñó—, ¿acaso sabes de dónde vienes tú, que te crees que puedes hablarme a mí de esa forma?

Todos se quedaron mudos, sin replicar. Después de todo, la familia Morgenstern era dueña de casi toda la ciudad, y muchas de esas familias dependían de sus empresas e inversiones. Incluyendo por supuesto, ese instituto.

—Voy a dejar algo muy claro acá…—siseó por lo bajo, sabiendo que tenía la atención de todo el comedor en él, tomó a Clary de la mano, subiéndola a una de las mesas con él—. Les presento a: Clarissa Morgenstern Fray. Hermana menor de Jonathan Morgenstern, y de mi persona Jace Morgenstern. Espero sepan hacerla sentir cómoda en ésta casa de estudio….

Bajó de un elegante salto de la mesa, tomando a Clary de la cintura y bajándola con él.

—Por tu bien, espero que Jonathan no se entere de esto…. O te irá muy mal. Tiene peor carácter que yo. —Habló al pasar por el lado de la castaña que estaba tan pálida como un fantasma.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, afuera del comedor, tomándola de la mandíbula, examinando sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Conestó, alejándose de su contacto.

—¿Segura? —Clary se limitó a asentir—. Entonces tenemos 5 minutos a partir de ya mismo para encontrar a Jonathan antes de que la ahorque.

—¿A quién? —preguntó confundida.

—A Aline, ¿a quién más? —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El sonido del Iphone en el bolsillo de Jace los distrajo, el ceño del rubio se frunció, tomando aire antes de contestar.

—Jonathan.

—La voy a matar Jace —El gruñido fue claro y audible, deslilando molestia en cada sílaba.

/*/*/*/

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las que me leen fielmente, y que han seguido la historia hasta el 5to capítulo, espero les esté pareciendo interesante. Viene el cap de la venganza, todos sabemos lo cruel que puede ser Jonathan como persona…

Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo, valga sus comentarios. :D


End file.
